


Family Vacation - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baby Beta Liam, Daddy Derek, F/F, F/M, Family Vacation, Gen, Hale family lakehouse, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom imagines, Sad Liam, Sick Liam, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, human reader, vulnerable liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The pack decides to take a small vacation to the Hale lake house that's a 3 hour drive away and even though everyone is looking forward to relaxing; Liam feels uneasy about the long car journey with a strong history of getting travel sick. However Y/N and Derek both reassure the pack pup that no matter they'll take care of him.





	1. We're going on a vacation...

The morning at the Hale loft was busier than expected. Derek and his mate had been up since 7:30am rushing around the house as the older alpha packed the car with everything they needed for their trip. A week ago, the pack had opted to go to the Hale lake house which was a 3 hour drive away from Beacon Hills. Derek had been running to and from the living room to the trunk of the car putting in their bags for their trip, whilst Y/N was in the kitchen zipping up the cooler bags of food for their journey and headed outside handing them to Derek as she went back into the loft to wake up Liam. The McCall pack’s youngest beta had grown quite attached to the pack mother confiding in her with problems he had been having at school and with his supernatural abilities. Y/N loved the young beta as her own taking care of him whenever he needed her. Derek was always at Y/N’s side when the young came to them with problems and soon he came a father figure to him especially when the young boy’s own parents failed to acknowledge his existence.   
Y/N headed into the loft and up the stairs to Liam’s room to wake the young pup.  
‘’Liam, wake up sweetheart. The pack will be arriving soon. You need to get ready and come down for breakfast,’’ she told him gently shaking him as he groaned at his sleep being disturbed.  
‘’…’m tired, momma,’’ Liam whined sleepily.  
‘’I know, baby but you can sleep in the car on the way there,’’ She told him pressing another kiss to his cheek as she got up and opened the curtains in his room.  
‘’You have 10 minutes, baby. We need to hurry,’’ She told him heading out of the room and back downstairs. The rest of the pack arrived and flooded into the kitchen. The boys gave Derek a hand making sure they had everything they needed packed as the girls sat around the kitchen island and greeted Y/N.  
‘’Morning everyone,’’ she stated cheerily giving Lydia and Malia a hug.  
‘’Hey, have you packed what you need? We’re heading out in 20 minutes,’’ Lydia told her.  
‘’Yeah, I’m just sorting Liam out. He just needs to eat his breakfast,’’ she told them. As if on cue, the young beta trudged downstairs sleepily all dressed and carrying his backpack for the car journey.  
‘’Good morning, baby,’’ Y/N cooed pressing a kiss to his crown as he sat down at the table. Y/N placed a plate of toast, eggs, bacon and tomatoes in front of him along with a small chocolate chip muffin and a glass of orange juice. Liam sat down and just stared at the food wanting to dig in as much as his stomach grumbled but knew that he had to restrict his eating or he really would be sick on the journey there.  
‘’Liam, baby? What’s wrong?’’ Y/N asked him sitting beside him and cupped his cheek gently stroking it with the pad of her thumb.  
‘’I don’t wanna eat, momma,’’ Liam told her but his stomach growled with hunger and he blushed.  
‘’Why not, baby? You’re clearly hungry,’’ she told him.  
‘’Because I’ll get car sick,’’ he told her.  
‘’Don’t you worry about that, sweetheart. Momma will take care of you no matter like I always do but we’re not leaving until you eat something. I know you’re hungry,’’ she told him but Liam protested and shook his head no.  
‘’Please baby, just a little bit. For momma, please?’’ she urged him. Liam played with his fingers not looking at her.  
Y/N scooped Liam up onto her lap and held him in her arms pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’What’s bothering you, baby? Please talk to me? Tell momma what’s wrong.’’ She gently urged him.  
‘’I just don’t want to be sick and ruin the trip for everyone,’’ he told her.   
‘’Oh honey. If you’re sick or not it doesn’t matter. I’m your momma and it’s my job to take care of you. It’ll be a great trip no matter what now come on, let momma feed you and we can get going ok?’’ She told him pressing a kiss to his cheek. Y/N scooped the egg up with a small piece of toast and brought it to Liam’s mouth and sighed a breath of relief when the young beta began to eat.  
‘’That’s my good boy,’’ she cooed and she continued to feed him.  
‘’Momma has everything prepared if anything happens. I’ve packed medical kits and lots of medicine for everything and so has Lydia. You’re well taken care of, sweetheart,’’ she continued to reassure him.  
Liam had finished eating his breakfast and Y/N praised him as she wiped his mouth and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
‘’Ok, everything’s set,’’ Derek told them as he walked into the kitchen and clapped his hands together.  
‘’Yeah, we’re ready to go so who’s sitting with who?’’ Stiles asked.  
It was decided that Lydia would take the backseat in Stile’s jeep along with Scott as Malia rode with Y/N, Derek and Liam.  
‘’After an hour and thirty minutes, we’ll pull up a rest stop so everything can take a quick bathroom break and stretch their legs.’’ Scott told them and everyone nodded in agreement as they all headed to the cars as Derek set the alarm and locked up the loft.  
‘’Alright, let the family vacation begin,’’ the older alpha smiled and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s forehead as she buckled up in the passenger seat and Liam and Malia sat at the back.   
Derek drove out first leading the way as he waited for Stiles to catch up in his jeep as he followed behind as they drove down the road immediately got on to the highway.  
‘’Just relax, baby. You’re ok,’’ Y/N told Liam with a loving smile. The young beta was nervous but gave her a small smile and nodded.  
‘’That’s my good boy,’’ she praised him.  
‘’If you need to take a break at any time, just let me know pup. We can stop at any time ok?’’, Derek also reassured him.  
The journey began to the Hale lake house. Derek concentrated on the road ahead, Y/N flipped through her phone looking at her social media, Malia was content with looking at out of the window watching the scenery roll by. Liam stared out of the window and had one headphone in his ear which played his favourite music and used the other to listen to Y/N and Derek when they spoke to him occasionally.  
Forty five minutes had passed and Liam began to feel uneasy in his seat.  
‘’Momma, I don’t feel well,’’ Liam told her.  
‘’What’s wrong, baby? Do you feel sick?’’ She asked him turning around in her seat and rest her hand on Liam’s knee reassuring him that she was here for him.  
‘’Yeah,’’ he nodded when suddenly he began to gag and quickly grabbed the empty plastic carrier bag in front of him and threw up.  
‘’Oh honey,’’ Y/N stated sympathetically.   
‘’Ok that’s gross,’’ Malia commented trying to move away from Liam.   
‘’Hold on just a little long, pup. There’s a rest stop coming up,’’ Derek reassured him.  
Y/N turned around in her seat to face Liam and handed him a tissue.  
‘’..’m sorry, momma,’’ Liam sniffled as he wiped his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks as his bottom lip quivered.  
‘’Hey, sssh sssh sssh. It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m right here, baby. You’re ok,’’ she reassured him loving.  
‘’Malia, when we get to the rest stop, swap seats with me,’’ Y/N added.  
‘’Definitely.’’ She said without hesitating.  
‘’Hey, be nice,’’ Derek scolded her for being mean.  
The older alpha pulled up into the scarce parking lot as he pulled up into a spot. The couple got out and went to see to Liam. Derek texted Scott that they had to make a quick stop already because Liam wasn’t feeling well.   
‘’Since, we’re here I’m going to go pee,’’ Malia told them as she headed towards the direction of the toilets.  
‘’Thank you for that,’’ Derek nodded at his cousin but Malia rolled her eyes and continued to walk ahead.  
Y/N climbed into the back seat where Liam was.  
‘’Come here, baby. It’s ok. I’m here.’’ She cooed wiping his mouth and held him in her arms for a few minutes to calm him down. She disposed of the sick bag in the trash and went to the toilets to wash her hands leaving Derek to watch over Liam. She headed back to the car and saw Derek with his arm around Liam as the young boy leaned into his side still sniffling. Malia was already sat in the passenger seat digging into a bag of candy.  
‘’Everything’s going to be ok, pup. We’ll take care of you no matter just like we always do,’’ Derek reassured the young beta.  
Y/N smiled at how much of a loving father figure Derek was to Liam. Sure, at first he was nervous and a little distant but with loving encouragement from his mate he found himself upholding pack dad duty.  
‘’Let’s get going, babe’’. Y/N told Derek looked up at her and nodded.   
‘’Sure thing, babe,’’ he replied to her.  
‘’You’ll be ok, kiddo. We’re all here for you,’’ Derek told Liam and pressed a kiss to the young boy’s forehead and got back into the driver’s seat buckling up.   
Y/N sat in the back next to Liam and wrapped her arms around him as he laid against her chest as she idly ran her fingers through his hair and occasionally pressed kissed on his forehead.  
‘’Momma…’’ Liam whined sleepily against her.  
‘’I’m right here, baby. You’re ok. Momma’s here. Try and get some sleep? That might help you feel better later ok?’’ she encouraged him as she took out a bottle of water from the cooler bag next to her, unscrewing the cap to feed it to him. Liam sat up taking a few sips and then nuzzled back into her chest trying to climb into her lap. He closed his eyes focusing on the sound of her heartbeat and her gentle touch as she lovingly caressed his hair pressing a kiss every so often to his crown.  
Liam was out within a few minutes as Y/N heard soft snores coming from below.  
‘’Poor kid,’’ Derek commented as he glanced at Liam asleep against Y/N’s chest.  
‘’I know. I hope he’s going to be ok. There’s still another 2 hours to go.’’ Y/N sighed and she looked down at Liam in her arms praying he’d be ok for the rest of the journey.  
‘’This is going to be a long car ride,’’ Malia stated and sighed.  
Derek glanced at Y/N through the mirror and saw the worried look on her face as they both knew that Malia was right. 

Oh god.


	2. Sick baby beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car journey makes Liam feel worse and he clings to the one person knowing that she's the only one that can make him better, Y/N the pack mother.

There was still an hour to go until they arrived at the Lake house but thankfully Liam had been asleep for the most of the journey. Y/N held Liam in her arms as the young beta was resting his head in her lap as she put on arm around him holding him close and used the other to gently run her fingers through his hair.  
‘’How’s he doing back there?’’ Derek asked softly careful not to wake his pup.  
‘’He’s doing ok, I’m just glad he’s sleeping it off,’’ Y/N replied.  
‘’There’s about an hour to go so we should be there in no time,’’ Derek reassured her.   
Suddenly Liam jolted awake in Y/N’s arms and reached for the other plastic bag and threw up what must have been for the fourth time now.  
‘’Momma…’’ the young boy whined.  
‘’Sssh, it’s ok. I’m here baby,’’ She reassured him reaching for the paper towels to clean him up again.  
‘’Momma, what’s wrong with me?’’ the young boy sniffled.  
‘’Oh baby, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just not a fan of long car journeys’’ she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’My tummy hurts,’’ Liam whined leaned against her shoulder.  
‘’I know, baby. I know. There’s not long to go now,’’ she reassured him.  
‘’Can I sit here, momma?’’ Liam asked wanting to sit in his momma’s lap.  
‘’No baby, you need to wear your seat belt or we could get into trouble.’’ She told him brushing his hair away from his face. Liam began to whine.  
‘’I know, baby. I know.’’ She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead again. She reached for the bottle of water and fed Liam small sips.  
‘’Momma, I’m hungry but I don’t want to eat.’’ Liam told her his stomach rumbling with hunger.  
‘’I know, baby. Can you wait until we get to the house? I don’t want you getting worse,’’ She told him.  
‘’OK,’’ he replied sleepily.  
‘’We’re almost there, pup. Not long to go now,’’ Derek reassured him as he glanced at the tired and sick pup through the mirror. Liam nodded at the older alpha.  
‘’Try and go back to sleep, baby. I’m here if you need anything,’’ she told him holding him close to her chest knowing the sound of her heartbeat would gently lull him back to sleep.   
30 minutes passed and Liam wasn’t getting any better. He drifted in and out of sleep only waking up to throw up.  
‘’This is disgusting. What’s wrong with you?’’ Malia asked disgusted hearing Liam throw up for the hundredth time. Derek hit her shoulder.  
‘’Ow, what was that for?’’ she asked rubbing her shoulder.  
‘’It’s not Liam’s fault that he’s feeling sick. Leave the poor kid alone.’’ Derek scolded her. Malia rolled her eyes at her cousin.  
‘’If it bothers you that much, you can ride with Stiles in his jeep on the way back,’’ Y/N told her.   
However, Liam was hurt hearing this and couldn’t help but sob into Y/N’s chest.  
‘’…’m sorry,’’ he sobbed.  
‘’I don’t know what’s wrong with me….’m sorry,’’ he repeated apologetically still sniffling.  
‘’Hey, it’s ok. Sssh, you’ll make yourself feel worse baby.’’ She cooed trying to hush him wiping away his tears.  
Y/N couldn’t take seeing Liam so upset and unbuckled his seat belt and pulled him onto her lap gently rubbing his back as he wrapped his arms around her neck and rest his head against her shoulder still sobbing.  
‘’Sssh, you’re ok. You’re ok. I’m here. Momma’s here, my baby.’’ She cooed gently rocking him and rubbed his back.  
‘’Thanks for that, Malia,’’ Y/N sighed slightly annoyed.  
‘’What?’’ she asked confused looking at her cousin but the older Alpha just shook his head.  
Thankfully, the lake came into view and Derek had told them it was just a short 10 minute drive to the house. They pulled up outside of their lake house and saw that the others had arrived before them.  
‘’It’s about time you guys got here, we’ve been waiting for 20 minutes and Lydia has to pee,’’ Stiles told Derek as the older alpha unlocked the door and was pushed aside by the redheaded girl as she rushed up the stairs to the bathroom, her heels clicking against the dark brown oak floorboards.  
The rest of the pack piled into the living as they flopped down on the couch. Derek and Scott headed back to the cars to bring in their luggage.  
Y/N was still sat in the car with Liam in her arms.  
‘’Come on, baby. We’re home. Let’s go inside and get you cleaned up ok?’’ she asked pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
‘’Hey, how’re you guys doing?’’ the true alpha asked flashing a big smile at the pack mother.  
‘’Hey,’’ Y/N smiled back.  
‘’Not bad. We had to make a few stops because Liam wasn’t feeling too feel. That’s why we’re late,’’ Y/N told him.  
‘’Car sick?’’ Scott asked raising an eyebrow.  
‘’Like you have no idea,’’ she replied with a big sigh.  
‘’I’m going to get him inside and freshened up.’’ She told him getting out of the car with Liam still clung her like a baby koala.  
Y/N walked into the Hale lake house and smiled at the familiar surroundings. Derek had brought her here when they celebrated their one year anniversary and the place was lit up with small romantic tea light candles as the floor was scattered with fresh red rose petals. She smiled remembering the fond memory.  
‘Everything ok, babe?’’ Derek asked as he walked in behind her with the remaining luggage.  
‘’Yeah, I was just remembering the first time you brought me here,’’ she smiled. Derek nodded and smiled also remembering.  
‘’Yup, on our one year anniversary a few years back,’’ he told her pressing a kiss to her lips as he affectionately ruffled Liam’s hair.  
‘’I’m going up to get Liam sorted, we’ll be down in a few minutes.’’ She told him as she headed up the stairs.  
‘’Ooh Lydia! Can you put snacks out in the living room please? It’ll keep everyone going until dinner,’’ Y/N told her as she passed Lydia coming down the stairs. The redhead smiled and nodded.  
‘’Yeah sure,’’ she replied as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
‘’Scott, can you bring me Liam’s bag please?’’ she called down to the true alpha knowing that his super hearing would have definitely picked up on her request.  
Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom, Y/N had placed down on the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
‘’Come on, baby. Let’s get you freshened up and then we can join everyone downstairs for some food,’’ she told him. Scott came up and dropped off Liam’s bag.  
‘’Thanks, Scott.’’ Y/N replied taking Liam’s duffle bag from him.  
‘’Do you need me to do anything?’’ He asked looking over at Liam on the bed.  
‘’No, it’s alright. I’m just going to get him changed and cleaned up. We’ll be down in a few minutes,’’ she told him. Scott nodded and headed back downstairs.  
Y/N helped Liam wash up and get changed into his t shirt and sweats before they headed downstairs to join everyone in the living room where tucking into the snacks that Lydia had put out.  
‘’Hey, pup. How’re you feeling?’’ Derek asked sitting beside his mate who held Liam in her arms.  
‘’I’m starting to feel better,’’ Liam told him.  
‘’That’s good. Do you think you can stomach some food?’’ the older alpha asked the young beta. Liam nodded.  
‘’Come on, I put out some sandwiches and chips for you in the kitchen,’’ Derek told him getting up. Liam got up and looked up at his pack mother.  
‘’Go eat, baby. I’ll be there in just a minute,’’ she told him excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Liam nodded and followed behind Derek.  
They two werewolves sat alone in the kitchen as Derek made sure Liam had something to eat.  
‘’Only eat what you can, pup. We don’t want you being sick again ok?’’, Derek told him clapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Liam nodded and began to dig in. Derek was cutting up more sandwiches and putting them on a plate. Y/N walked into the kitchen and smiled. She ruffled Liam’s hair and went to wrap her arms around Derek’s waist resting her against her his back.  
‘’Hey beautiful,’’ he smiled feeling her immediate touch as turned around and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to her chest as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
‘’Thank you everything you’ve done today. I love you,’’ She smiled up at him pressing a loving kiss to his lips.  
‘’I love you too,’’ he replied with a big toothy grin as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a deep loving kiss to her velvet lips.   
Liam smiled looking at the love that radiated from the couple he was proud to call his supernatural parents.  
‘’Come and join the family hug, kid,’’ Derek called out to the young beta holding an arm out to him. Liam didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist burying his head into her stomach as she smiled and pressed a kiss to his crown as Derek ruffled his hair and pat his shoulder.  
‘’We’ll always take care of you, pup,’’ Derek reassured Liam who looked up at the older alpha with his sparkling baby blue eyes and nodded.  
‘’Thanks, Derek,’’ Liam replied with a small yet shy smile.  
Lydia walked into the kitchen with empty bowls in her hand to refill them with snacks and smiled at the little family scene before her. She could see the love radiating from the older alpha couple at how they loved each other, the youngest beta and their pack.


	3. Home Sweet Home

‘’You guys are adorable,’’ Lydia commented with a smile as she reached for the leftover bag of chips pouring it into two bowls.

‘’How’re you doing Liam? Malia said you were really car sick?’’ She asked him.

‘’I’m ok, now,’’ Liam told her.

‘’Yeah, I bet your momma took really good care of you, huh?’’ she asked ruffling his hair lovingly as she headed back into the living room to relax with the rest of the pack.

~ Timeskip to 3 days ahead~

It was the final day at the Hale lake house and everyone was sad to leave. The pack had enjoyed themselves spending time together and for once not focusing on the supernatural. The first night when they had arrived, the pack decided build a small bonfire where they gathered late at night under the stars just talking and admiring the breath taking scenery around them as they sipped hot chocolate until the early hours of the morning.

On the second day, Scott and Stiles had roped everyone into going on a hike up to the tall peak of the hill behind the lake house where they sat and had a picnic together under the warm sunshine as they overlooked the lake beneath them. That was until Stiles thought it would be funny to push Scott down the hill resulting in a slightly sprained ankle but the true alpha didn’t complain as it healed within minutes. Liam was perfectly content either sitting in Y/N’s lap as she read to herself or sat pressed against Derek’s side as the older alpha put an arm around him as they ate lunch together checking in on him every so often. Derek had some one to one time with Liam roping the young beta into a small game of catch as Y/N sat and watched taking pictures of Liam enjoying himself for the first time.

‘’Great job, pup!’’ Derek praised Liam affectionately ruffling the young boy’s hair as they headed back to their picnic site. Y/N handed each of them a bottle of water.

‘’Are you having fun, sweetie?’’ Y/N asked as she lovingly ran her fingers through Liam’s hair as he sat beside her and drank his water in big gulps.

‘’Mmm hmm. I wish we didn’t have to leave,’’ Liam told her.

‘’We can always come back, pup,’’ Derek told him sitting beside him to which Liam nodded.

On the third day, the boys wanting to go fishing by the lake so the pack headed down to a nice open spot close to the house as Derek showed the others a thing or two on how it should be done. That is until he swung the rod behind him and the fish hook hooked into the back of his shirt. The pack burst out laughing. Y/N couldn’t help but quickly snap a picture and get up to go help him.

‘’You really showed them, Der,’’ she chuckled unhooking the fish hook from the thread in his shirt.

All of a sudden, Derek dropped everything and picked Y/N up bridal style and waded into the lake.

‘’Oh my god! Derek, what are you doing?!’’ she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

‘’This is what you get for teasing me,’’ He joked.

‘’Oh my god! I’m sorry! Oh my god! It’s freezing! Derek Hale, don’t you dare drop me!’’ she squealed holding on to him.

‘’Say you’re sorry,’’ Derek demanding slowly loosening his grip.

‘’I’m sorry! Don’t you dare let me go!’’ Y/N yelled at him.

Derek brought her close him and looked into her eyes.

‘’Tell me you love me,’’ Derek whispered softly.

‘’I love you,’’ she replied smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. All of a sudden the older was shoved by Scott and Stiles causing him to fall over in the water taking Y/N down with him. They all erupted with laughter.

‘’Oh my god! What was that?’’ Y/N yelled.

‘’If I go down then I’m taking you with me,’’ he told her pulling her in for another kiss.

‘’God, I hate you so much,’’ Y/N replied.

‘’You love me,’’ Derek stated.

‘’I do love you. You’re lucky,’’ She told him.

‘’Absolutely,’’ he smiled standing up and helping her up as they made their way back to the bank where Lydia handed out large towels. 

Liam sat on the bank with a big smile on his face as he watched the two people he loved radiate so much love between them. Not only were they loving and caring whenever they needed him, they could also drop their mature demeanour and laugh together acting like silly teenagers. Silly teenagers in love with one another.

That evening, after the pack had cleaned themselves up from their earlier antics they busied themselves packing up their things ready to head back to the Hale loft back in Beacon Hills. Y/N was wondering between the living room and kitchen when she saw Liam hunched over on the couch. He brought his knees up to his chest and looked extremely worried.

‘’Liam, baby? Is everything alright?’’ she asked him taking a seat beside him.

‘’Momma, I’m worried about tomorrow when he have to go back home. The car journey here wa horrible. What if it’s even worse?’’ he asked her. Y/N wrapped an arm around him pulling him close to her chest.

‘’Oh honey. I know you feel anxious but try to relax ok? I’ll take care of you as always.’’ She told him.

‘’And you’ll still love me even though I’m all disgusting and sick?’’ he asked nervously.

‘’Aww honey. What kind of silly question is that?’’ she asked him scooping him up onto her lap gently rocking him in her arms as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

‘’Of course I will, silly. I love you so so much. You mean everything to me. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you so much. You’re my baby,’’ she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Liam nodded against her shoulder.

‘’I love you too, momma,’’ he told her.

‘’I love you more, baby. Don’t worry about anything. Just try your best to relax and we’ll take care of everything,’’ she told him.

~ The next morning ~

The cars were being packed ready to go. Y/N was sat in the kitchen getting Liam to eat his breakfast just as he had done before the young beta was just as nervous as before.

‘’Come on, baby. You have to eat a little something,’’ Y/N urged him but he shook his head like a persistence toddler.

‘’Please sweetie? If you don’t eat you’ll make yourself sick because you’re already hungry and haven’t eaten. Atleast drink your juice and have your muffin, please baby?’’ she asked him. Liam sighed and nodded soon caving in as he reached for the glass of orange juice. Y/N took the muffin and broke off a small piece bringing it to Liam’s lips.

‘’Good boy,’’ she praised him as he ate to soothe the grumbling in his stomach. 

‘’How’re you doing, pup? Are you ready to go?’’ Derek asked as he headed into the kitchen to grab the cooler bag off the counter.

Liam shook his head no.

Derek chuckled and crouched down in front of him.

‘’Everything’s going to be ok, kiddo. We’re both going to take care of you.’’ Derek reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They all headed out to their cars as Derek locked up the lake house until next time. He handed Scott the spare key to the loft knowing they’d be making stops in their journey to look after Liam.

‘’Even if you guys get there before us, you won’t have to wait. This is the spare key and you’re in charge of it.’’ He told him handing it to the true alpha.

They piled into their cars with both Lydia and Malia in Stiles’ jeep this time as they headed out first with Y/N, Derek and Liam in the Camaro. Derek took the driver’s seat as Y/N sat at the back with Liam as their journey began.

~ 1 hour and 15 minutes into the journey ~

‘’Momma…’’ Liam began to gag and quickly scrambled reaching for one of the many plastic bags in front of him as he threw up.

‘’Momma…’’ he began to whine.

‘’Sssh sssh sssh, it’s ok sweetie. I’m here,’’ Y/N cooed wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

‘’Momma, my tummy hurts,’’ Liam whined.

‘’I know, baby. I know. It’s going to be ok.’’ She cooed brushing his hair away from his face as he sat back in his seat staring out the window. She ran her fingers through his hair as he sobbed holding his stomach throwing up again.

‘’Oh baby,’’ she sighed.

‘’We’ll pull into a rest stop, pup. It’s going to be ok,’’ Derek reassured Liam glancing at the green faced beta through the mirror.

They pulled up at a small diner. Y/N helped Liam up and took him inside to the bathroom get him cleaned up.

‘’I’ll go order us some coffee and food for the road,’’ Derek told her taking out his wallet as he headed to the queue.

Y/N got Liam cleaned up and headed back to the Camaro to see Derek already sat in the driver seat.

‘’Are you feeling any better, pup?’’ Derek asked taking a sip of his coffee.

‘’A little. My tummy still hurts,’’ Liam told him.

‘’I got you your favourite. A chocolate croissant,’’ Derek told him handing him the small brown bag with the warm pastry in.

‘’Try and eat a little bit, sweetie.’’ Y/N told him taking her coffee cup from Derek. Liam nodded taking a bite of the warm pastry that oozed melted chocolate. Derek handed Liam a small coffee cup of hot chocolate knowing the pup wasn’t a big fan of coffee.

‘’Eat slowly and then try to rest, baby,’’ Y/N told him placing a paper towel in his lap as the pastry flaked from his hands onto his lap.

‘’Are you enjoying that kiddo?’’ Derek asked with a smile seeing Liam dig into his brunch.

‘’Mmm hmm, it’s yummy,’’ Liam replied with chocolate around his mouth. Y/N chuckled and wiped his mouth pressing a kiss to his cheek.

‘’My little cutie,’’ she cooed lovingly.

For the next hour, Liam was happy sipping on his hot chocolate as he stared at the window relieved when the sign for Beacon Hills appeared.

‘’We’re almost home, pup. Not long to go,’’ Derek reassured him even though Liam couldn’t help but throw up again for the fifth time.

‘’Momma…’’ Liam whined as he sobbed holding his tummy. Y/N unbuckled Liam’s seat belt and pulled him on to her lap gently rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder.

‘’I know, baby. I know. We’re almost home now. It’s ok. Momma’s here,’’ she continued to reassure him.

After 20 minutes, they pulled up outside their loft and Derek turned off the engine. They all sighed a breath of relief.

‘’We’re home now, pup. It’s ok.’’ Derek reassured him getting out of the driver’s seat and taking the bags out of the trunk as he opened up the loft. Scott had texted him that they were going straight home to his place and that they would met up later.

Y/N helped Liam in and laid him down on the couch placing plastic bags near him in case he felt sick again but the young beta whined holding his arms out to Y/N.

‘’Momma, please stay?’’ Liam asked her.

‘’I will, baby. Give me one minute,’’ she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead as she headed upstairs to the bathroom to quickly freshen up before heading back down to the living room to take Liam in her arms as he rest against her shoulder.

‘’Momma, I’ hurts,’’ he mumbled sleepily.

‘’I know baby. Try and get some rest. You’ll feel better later,’’ she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead as she gently rubbed his tummy.

Derek locked up the Camaro and headed into the kitchen making two mugs of coffee taking them into the living room placing on in front of Y/N on the coffee table as he slumped down on the couch relaxing.

‘’Glad to be home, huh babe?’’ he asked taking a sip of his coffee as he turned on the tv. Y/N nodded.

‘’Yeah, I think Liam is too,’’ she replied. She smiled down at the young boy in her arms as he slept soundly against her. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

‘’Home sweet home, my sweet boy,’’ she replied softly pressing another kiss to his cheek as she relaxed into Derek’s side sighing a breath of relief happy to be back home with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr - @allthingsteenwolf20
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
